


Sub Steve Rogers Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [88]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Rec list, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in August 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Sub Steve Rogers Recs

Here are some of our favorite fanworks that explore Steve’s submissive side, whether pre- or post-serum, canon or AU, obedient or bratty.

### Sub!Steve Steve/Bucky Fic Recs

**Title:** Blatant Disrespect For Government Property  
**Why:** Steve/Bucky/Peggy. Peggy gets called away unexpectedly and leaves Bucky a present.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250418>

**Title:** Blood on the Sheets  
**Why:** Steve-centric angst set pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, while Steve is mourning Bucky and trying to adjust to the 21st century. Lots of flashbacks to their relationship, including D/s and S&M themes.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252019>

**Title:** C8H10N4O2 (The Building Block of Love)  
**Why:** modern AU, coffee shop-adjacent, with mute Bucky and HoH Steve. Steve eventually gets tied up. A lot.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970089>

**Title:** can i be your man  
**Why:** needy steve in panties and that's all i feel any need to say  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025325>

**Title:** cutting_room_floor.txt  
**Why:** This is mostly missing moments starting post TWS with backstory laid out in a different fic. There is a very interesting exploration of Steve's coping mechanisms and some D/s dynamics between Steve and Bucky, and Steve and Natasha, later on.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603066/>

**title:** everything magical  
**why:** summer romance complete with ice cream shops, cute dates, dogs, v hot smut, and a temporary breakup. what more do you need from summer romance fic?  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918416/>

**Title:** Going Once, Going Twice, Sold… series  
**Why:** Steve wins a date with modern Bucky at a charity auction. Steve pretty much turns into putty in his hands.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/352691>

**Title:** The Happiness of Perverts  
**Why:** Pre-war Stucky in which Steve is a serious masochist, or Bucky is a serious sadist, or both? It's kind of a feedback loop. A super interesting dynamic with two young guys in the days before sexual liberation and modern best practices where they just kind of stumble their way through. Bucky trying to inflict as much pain on Steve as Steve wants, without damaging him, is fascinating and sweet. This fic is, like, sweetness amongst canings and smashing hands with bricks, basically!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245558>

**Title:** Happy Accidents  
**Why:** Steve, lonely while Bucky is in Wakandan cryo and feeling rejected, comes out and lets Tony throw him a masked gala… where he meets a handsome stranger.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605525>

**Title:** Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky play with toys in this delightfully dirty pwp.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152368>

**Title:** Holding my breath in the palm of your hand  
**Why:** I love sub!Steve with all my heart and wanted to write something where he gets to let go and let Bucky take over for a while  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896096>

**Title:** Honeypot (series)  
**Why:** Fantastic exploration of D/s and consent and aftercare. It's also super plotty identity porn and I really like the characterizations of Steve, Bucky, and Natasha.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/581935>

**title:** no scrubs  
**why:** steve getting into lingerie to surprise bucky and then having to wait for it all night is literally the best thing ever. it's what steve needs.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317495/>

**Title:** Sweet Relieving  
**Why:** Watching Steve try to keep up the facade of nice-girl-next-door while also talking Bucky into fucking him creates a lot of interesting character moments, and the way both of them slip out of playacting into deeper reveals about their actual relationship is so satisfying.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756919>

**title:** this crazy love  
**why:** remember all the cats and the pining??? HERE IS THE PORNY SEQUEL ft multiple orgasms and steve being a big ol slut for it. the cats aren't around for the sex  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330159>

**Title:** To the Victor  
**Why:** Long-lost porn farmer ipoiledi is always a good bet for a great subby Steve, and this is one of their more under-appreciated works, imo. Bucky teases Steve with a fantasy about sharing him with Thor. No actual sex with Thor happens, but the dirty talk is A+.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630747>

**Title:** Trust Enough  
**Why:** another modern Bucky AU where Bucky goes along with a friend’s joke that he’s an escort. But Steve is tired of virginity and hires Bucky to deflower him. First chapter is that; second is Steve being subby, and I think they switch in the third.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829822>

**Title:** Vague Fancies & Carnal Appetites  
**Why:** Delightfully quirky D/s fluff with possessive Bucky and subby Steve  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615023>

**Title:** What a way to go (series)  
**Why:** Bucky/Steve/Peggy and Bucky/Steve/Nat. Smutty sexy threesomes where Steve works hard to please :)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309589>

**Title:** you know I'd quench that thirst  
**Why:** a very interesting take on Steve's quest to do casual hookups in the 21st century with lovely WW3some backstory. Steve is submissive to Bucky and both are submissive to Peggy.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942362>

### Sub!Steve Fanart Recs

NSFW Bucky on top, using his metal fingers like a nipple clamp: <https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/786060549020852225/photo/1>

NSFW Steve riding Bucky and pinching his own nipples: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915405>

Full body blushy Steve: (nsfw-ish) <https://snowflakesandangelslove.tumblr.com/post/173924707659/pidgeyons-full-body-blusher-steve-rogers-this-is>

Steve/Peggy, Steve/Bucky + helmets: <https://itsgeeknation.tumblr.com/post/180953344404/steve-rogers-and-the-struggle-of-his-bisexual>

### Bonus: Sub Steve Recs With Other Pairings

 **Title:** baby come light me up  
**Why:** steve/nat fic that's pretty much entirely nat dirty-talking steve into getting off while they're dancing  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839138>

The original post got snapped, but here's a v yummy Director!Peggy/sub!Steve: (nsfw) <https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/315129476650631179/495320174979710989/ed1c8018-731c-4f19-9c9b-545d759b6fda.png>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
